Out of the Fire
by Starsinger
Summary: After the Galactica is nearly destroyed, Athena rethinks her choices in life
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Fires**

by Starsinger

**This is inspired by "Fire on the Galactica." I love Athena and Starbuck, but what if Athena's near death experience caused her to look on someone new. Allowed her appreciate herself a little more and leave behind something that never really was. Don't own them.**

Athena pressed herself against the floor, debris flying around her. A small body pressed protectively below her and a much larger body above her, arm wrapped protectively around her. Fear was passed, they all waited for this to end. It finally did and everyone looked around, oxygen masks pressed against their faces, unsure as to whether or not it was truly over. They waited, not lowering the masks until they heard voices outside the storage locker door, "Everyone alright in there? We'll have you out in a centon."

Relief flooded the room. Masks were lowered as people hugged and Athena fussed over the wounded once more. Soon, the fireman forced the door open and workers from the Life Center rushed in. Athena found herself in a whirlwind, barely any time to think of herself as she explained what she had done for the wounded since the attack. They nodded at her and herded them all out. Everyone would be examined.

They reached the Life Center and Casseiopia sat both her and Boxey down for a full exam. Aside from cuts, scrapes, and the inevitable burns from explosive decompression, they were both fine, as well as Boomer. Boomer hovered, unwilling to leave their sides. Then, Cassie told Athena about her father and brother. She reassured her that both would be fine as more fear flitted across Athena's face. Cassie led them to see Adama who was just waking up.

The first things that Adama saw when he awoke were the smiling faces of his daughter and grandson. He smiled, his family was safe. Apollo soon hurried in and threw his arms around his son and sister, and tears overflowed. Boxey hiccupped his way through his explanation of Muffett's disappearance, and smiled as Starbuck brought Muffey back into their lives.

Athena felt overwhelmingly tired. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was her bed. She excused herself, telling everyone that she wanted some sleep. They all nodded and she left for her quarters. She heard someone following. She turned to find Boomer behind her.

"You don't mind if I escort you?" he asked, gallantly. She shook her head, suddenly shy. They reached her quarters and stopped. The silence stretched out. They stared at each other and he reached out a hand and placed it on the side of her face. She looked at him, really looked at him. "Athena, would you like to go out sometime? I know you and Starbuck…" his voice trailed off.

Athena continued to stare at him, almost as if in a trance. She shook it off, "Boomer, I'd love to. I think…I think it's time to move on."

Boomer nodded, "I still don't have to worry about patrol until tomorrow. Tonight, then? I'll call you to make sure you're awake and dressed." Athena nodded. She entered her quarters and went to sleep. For the first time since the destruction of the colonies, her dreams weren't haunted with what could have been. Cassie and Starbuck were meant to be. She wasn't fighting it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

by Starsinger

**No, don't own this.**

Athena awoke to the slight weight of a boy snuggled up to her side, and the much heavier weight of a metal mutt across her feet. Her feet had fallen asleep. She smiled and rubbed Boxey's brown hair before kissing his forehead and convincing Muffet to quit cutting off the circulation to her feet. The Daggett "barked" at her before complying and taking her place as she exited the bed. Boxey had no problem snuggling up to his best friend. She felt extraordinarily well rested. The best night's sleep she'd experienced since the destruction of the colonies.

Athena's shower was a long one, the warm water making her feel cleaner than she had in a long time. She exited the shower wearing just her bathrobe, fully intent on having Boxey help her select something for her date tonight. Finally, a date with a man she didn't have to compete for. She prodded the youngster awake, and he yawned in her face. She laughed, "I need your help, what should I wear?"

Athena and Boxey immediately rejected the blue dress she had worn on Karrilon to see Starbuck. The problem was that aside from that dress, and her uniforms, her wardrobe lacked anything date worthy. While she pondered her choices, Apollo stepped through the door. She never noticed as Boxey wandered over to his father and whispered in his ear. Apollo turned around and left before his sister even noticed he was there. A few minutes later he reappeared with a light green dress that shimmered in the ship's light. Athena turned and gasped as she looked at it. "It was Serena's. She had it made for our Sealing and she never wore it. Boxey and I believe she would like you to have it."

Serena had been shorter than Athena, but she'd also been slightly more voluptuous. That made up for the few inches in length. The dress showed off her skin and eye color. Outside the bathroom, Apollo and Boxey made themselves comfortable on the bed. They had called Starbuck, and he soon joined them. "This is one of the best parts of dating, Boxey," Apollo informed the youngster. "The moment they emerge dressed to go out, and looking breathtaking is a thrill all its own."

"Yeah, kid, it's almost as good as getting up close and kissing them," Starbuck replied. The ever present stogie in his hand. "Wait a minute, I wasn't aware that Cassie and I had a date tonight."

"You might not, but Athena is Cassie's latest beauty project. You know she wants an audience, especially male, to admire her work. Speaking of which, where is her date?"

Boxey grinned, "He went over to the Arboretum Ship to get some flowers. Said he'd be back in time for the double date." Starbuck recovered enough to open his mouth to ask who was Athena's date when the ladies emerged from the bathroom.

Athena looked like the Goddess she was named for. As a socialator, Cassie knew best how to enhance her beauty, and even gave Sheba a few pointers to compliment the russet colored dress she had donned for the evening. "Tud-duh!" Cassie announced as both ladies twirled for the appreciation of the gentlemen.

This happened to coincide with Boomer entering the quarters. He stopped dead in his tracks, two bouquets of flowers in his hands. He handed one to Apollo and the other to Athena. "You look magnificent," he said with a smile. Cassie saw that Athena never even saw that Starbuck was there. Starbuck, though, couldn't take his eyes of the star attraction. He complimented both women and congratulated Cassie on her work. They watched as the foursome moved down the corridor. "So," Starbuck drawled, "Would you like to go out?"

Cassie shook her head, "I promised Apollo that I'd keep an eye on Boxey." For the first time in a long time, Starbuck found himself alone for the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These are lovely, Boomer, you didn't go all the way over to that ship just for these!" Athena exclaimed.

Boomer shrugged. "It was the least I could do for a lady, or two," he said with a wink at Sheba. Sheba chuckled appreciatively. Some entrepreneur had cobbled together a diner of sorts. Adama had decided that the idea was good for morale and made sure that they had a few extra rations delivered. People even brought their own rations to pay for their meal. A Maitre D' actually greeted them and escorted them to a quiet table by a bulkhead. There was an actual porthole giving a view out to the far away stars. Boomer pulled out a chair for Athena.

A chipper young woman came to their table, "Hello, my name is Calliope, what would you like to drink?" Athena and Sheba opted for water while the men went for what libations were on tap.

They had just taken a sip of their drinks when Apollo asked, "So, Boomer, what are your intentions toward my sister?" Water promptly exited Sheba's nasal cavity.

"Apollo!" Athena exclaimed.

"I have a right to know. You are my sister. You spent way too long pining after Starbuck," he said matter of factly.

Boomer studied his cup before answering, "I don't know where this will take us." He reached out and took Athena's hand. "Let's just see where this journey takes us. To the paths in front of us, wherever they may take us," he toasted, everyone joined him.

After dinner Boomer escorted Athena back to her quarters, he put his arms around her waist and she obligingly wrapped hers around his neck. Experimentally, he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't object, and only mewed in disappointment when he broke away. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded her ascent before entering her room. He turned and walked away. Meanwhile, someone else was watching around the corner. Not quite sure what they felt about what was clearly transpiring.


End file.
